the other half
by shadowtat
Summary: have you ever felt unneeded, unwanted or ever get jealous of your other half? well mikaela has and just as her boyfriend is off on another adventure she gets her wish come true, R&R, spoiler alert
1. Chapter 1

**Primebots **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but i do own the odd character.**

**Just a quick message just to let people know this story comes after the second move that recently came out, however i may change things a bit to suit me and the story i hope no one will get offended but it's how i work, here we go then.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I stood there staring at myself in the mirror which had a giant crack going from the top right corner right down to the middle of the left side, i continued to stand there while noises appeared constantly in the background; the noise of clashing metal, tools being dropped and engines being roared; something else that was always in the background was the smell; i love this smell it was what i was used to, something i grew up with; a mix of oil, petrol and engine grease; i was at the garage that i worked at with my dad and being here has always made me feel comfortable and relaxed; which i really needed after what I've been through.

----------------------------------

_10 minutes later._

I was still stood in front of the mirror as the world went past me and i continued to pay not that much attention to what was happening around me either; i mean have you ever taking the time to think about yourself and your life; what have you done or accomplished or if anyone needs you; well yeah that's what I'm doing right about now cause well you see my name is Mikaela Banes and well my boyfriend has just recently helped save the world for a second time from a force known as decepticons (basically giant transforming robots). I don't know if it's a confidence thing I'm after or if I'm jealous of Sam but well I'm fed up, yea i have seen alot of things compared to your average person but I've never felt needed like Sam has and i guess i want to, i want that feeling that no one else can do it, the smiles from people when i finish it and the feeling of responsibility, but this will never happen for me as long as the autobots have Sam why would i ever be needed I'm just an extra; a plus one.

"Hey hey you better get back to work," said a small blue racing car poking from underneath a table while repeatedly bumping into my leg, i smiled and nodded all the while thinking having a small newly formed autobot named Wheelie is one of the good things in my life.

---------------------------------

_2 days later_

I was sitting down on the floor working on a very nice bike while three other guys was around me; one of which being my dad and each and every one of them was working on a bike until we heard a screeching and engine sound coming from outside; i stood up and slowly began walking outside as the noise grew louder and slowly a few vehicles came into sight; the one in front was a yellow fifth generation camaro, the one behind that was a fiery red and dark blue coloured peterbilt cab and the one behind that was a yellow hummer h2 search and rescue sport utility truck; they were three of the autobots and i knew straight away who was also there; Sam. It didn't take them long to get to the front of the garage each one parking next to the other; straight away Optimus Prime transformed from his truck mode to his quite large robot figure; as soon as you looked at him you knew straight away he was powerful, full of honour and held great importance. Then i noticed bumblebees door opening up and Sam running straight out grabbing me and pulling me into his arms as he held me close.

"Thank god your ok, why are you not answering your phone?" he asked me as he a pushed me slightly away staring into my eyes.

"Urm yea I'm ok thanks, urm my phone is on its in bag over there," as i tried to pull my arm out from Sam's grip to point to the table inside the garage, "urm whats happening? Why have you rushed over here?" i asked curious to see why Sam nearly tackled me to the floor.

"It is Megatron he is up to his old tricks by endangering everyone on this planet; he believes he has found a way to get energon from this planet, our scans show that a decepticon is nearby," said Optimus as if he was urging for everyone to get a move on.

"Oh right well lets go, let's sort this thing out?" i said as i turned completely round to face the garage ready to grab my coat.

"I am sorry Mikaela but we cannot endanger your life, Sam is only coming because we believe there is a connection still inside of him from when he touched the all spark shard and bumblebee has promised to look after him," Optimus said has he turned to face camaro. Then just as soon as they came Sam had said goodbye stay safe and then they were gone while i was eating there dust. Again I'm the plus one but even this time i don't even get to show an appearance; i stood there fed up of this; the autobots, the decepticons and Sam why does he get all the attention why is he special and I'm not; i shook my head and tried to go back to work.

-----------------------------------

_Three hours later._

With what had happened at the garage and Sam and the feeling of being unwanted and unneeded i decided to treat myself to something; i turned and walked straight into the first shop which happened to be an antiques store; i never realised it at first but i was still fuming at Sam and well maybe being around something that wasn't electronic would make a difference and make me calm down a bit. As i walked around the store i saw the old lady sitting on the chair behind the counter smiling at me as i passed by many old types of furniture until i passed by a glass desk with jewellery inside one of which caught my attention; it sparkled beautiful i couldn't stop staring at it, i looked up at the woman and smiled which caused her to walk over and stare at the necklace with me; it had 6 green unusual beads with what looked like a tribal design then in the middle was a triangle pattern with a crystal of some sort in the middle, i turned back to the woman who nodded and said, "beautiful isn't it? You made a good choice."

I walked out the shop holding the necklace in my hand as it was wrapped around my neck, i smiled as i felt today was going to get much better; i had found my lucky charm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you go this is kind of like a prologue next chapter will be for real but please still review.**


	2. the crash land

**Primebots **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers but i do own the odd character.**

**Just a quick message just to let people know this story comes after the second move that recently came out, however i may change things a bit to suit me and the story i hope no one will get offended but it's how i work, here we go then.**

* * *

There was a noise that roared through the air getting louder with every step i took down the street from the shop i had just recently brought my new necklace from; then within a matter of minutes the noise grew so loud it became unbearable and i bent down grabbing hold of my ears to prevent the noise from reaching my ear drums; i repeatedly kept asking myself what it was and where it was coming from, i quickly swung around searching for someone else to see if they could hear but i found no body; somehow the streets became empty without me realising it, what on Earth was going on? As i slowly removed my hands from the sides of my head and the ringing in my ears calmed down i noticed the sound was gone; i stood up and stared into the sky above to see if there was a reason for why the noise was there in the first place, that was when i saw it; the reason for the noise and the reason for why my life changed. As i looked into the sky being blinded by the sunlight all i could make out was a triangle shape; it was a plane and this led me to become very nervous.

Without warning another noise started to grew and the triangle figure became larger; it was coming closer, it was landing. As it became clearer i noticed it was in fact a plane, to be more exact an F - 22 raptor but not like any other Earth plane but this one in fact was covered with strange symbols; i fell back onto the floor i know immediately what it was and i grew scared cause i knew from what happened in the morning that Optimus Prime wouldn't be coming to save me, it was Starscream and he had come for me.

* * *

_10 minutes later._

I had been sitting on the floor for what seemed like an eternity as the plane hovered above me then a green line shot out of something from beneath the belly of the alien and hit my chest, i embraced myself fearing it was shooting something dangerous at me but as i found myself slowly opening my eyes i noticed the light moved around my torso as if it was scanning me; then it stopped at my necklace.

"Dirge transform," screamed the alien as every part of the plane bent and separated; as if it folded itself into a giant human robot but this one was different compared to the starscream i had seen before; this one was almost exact except that parts of the body was highlighted in light purple colours and then it clicked he hadn't shouted out the right name; this was in fact a decepticon but a different one, however knowing this didn't help ease the fact that i was alone and an evil giant robot was now bending itself over me.

"Megatron will be very happy with me, haha I've finally found it, to think it would look like that. The baptism star, haha," screamed out Dirge as he kneeled further down to get a closer look at what i was guessing was me, then my whole body shuddered and goose bumps grew on every part of my body as the giant robot began to move his right arm closer over to me; many thoughts ran through my mind at this time, should i run? Should i shout out for help? What is he after? And what is the baptism star?

"OVERDRIVE TIME TO TRANSFORM" shouted a voice from my right; but i feared to look, my stare was locked on at the robot in front of me but it didn't stop me from praying and hoping this wasn't another decepticon, how much more unlucky could i get? Then without warning Dirge became a blur as he was forced into the building on my left and all i could see was a pair of giant red metal legs sticking out of the same now crumbled building. The dust of the rubble filled the air and caused me to cough as i knelt up and looked towards where the legs sticking into the air was but there was nothing, i turned and realised there was a red robot who was about the same size as Bumblebee maybe a bit smaller, but with large shoulder pad spikes sticking out and a coffin shaped symbol on his torso then i looked down and it seemed as if he was wearing a belt with a symbol i recognised; one that made me sigh with relief.

"An autobot?" i asked as i found myself standing up and brushing the dust off my clothes.

"Quick get out of here while you can human," said the autobot known as Overdrive, but before i could register what had just been said a blast came from the collapsed building and struck Overdrive in the side causing him to side step; as he turned Dirge could be seen standing up with a lump of rock in his hands, which was then soon thrown towards the autobots direction.

"Yeah right like I'll let you hit me twice, decepticon scum," screamed Overdrive as he leapt out of the way of the flying rock and as he rolled onto the ground he flipped his body over and out of nowhere a hand gun appeared and it didn't take him long to start shooting it, with every blast hitting Dirge who in the end ended up falling back into the destroyed building devasting it even more.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE HE IS A DECPETICON," i found myself screaming and was returned with just a glance from the autobot who started chuckling.

"Hahahaha, ok, ok i think i get the situation, right Overdrive transform," replied the autobot as part of his armour started connecting; his arms and legs began folding, then in a matter of seconds in the place where Overdrive once stood there was a bright red Honda S2000, "quick get in," said a voice that came from the car as it swung open one of its doors.

"Oh right yes of course," i found my feet moving quickly over to the autobot and leaping into the car seat, i looked up at the building and as the engine started up i saw Dirge getting back onto his feet; then the surrounding area started moving and i realised Overdrive was already in motion as his tires turned at high speed. I turned to sit down into the seat and buckle myself in and as i looked into the review mirror i saw Dirge transforming back into a plane; i was scared and i didn't know what was happening.

* * *

**There you go the first chapter hope your liking it please let me know.**


End file.
